


how can i hate your break, when you're the one i love?

by cheonsagateun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Ryouma mencintai Izo dan segala retaknya.#Day5 #ArthurMoonWritingContest
Relationships: Okada Izou | Assassin/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	how can i hate your break, when you're the one i love?

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** fate grand order adalah sebuah game online yang dikembangkan oleh delightworks dan diterbitkan oleh aniplex dan ditulis oleh kinoko nasu. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **playlist:** akdong musician - how can i love the heartbreak when you're the one that i love?
> 
>  **a/n:** aku gak tau aku nulis apa hjshsvhsb pls don't hit me moon ampun jadinya crappy gini bxjhasbjdhbasjhdba (sujud)

“Aku lelah.”

Dikatakan Ryouma kepada langit-langit, paham bahwa langit-langit kamar yang begitu tinggi tak akan dapat menjawab pertanyaannya, atau memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat. Akan tetapi mereka berkata, dinding dan langit-langit selalu dapat mendengar, dan itu saja sudah cukup. Ia tak butuh jawaban, ia tak butuh solusi atau apapun. Ada benang kusut menggumpal di kepalanya, tak terurai, tak akan bisa terurai. Bukan hal baru. Ryouma sadar bahwa sejak kecil, kepalanya bagai benang kusut.

“Apanya?” Setelahnya terdengar suara dengkusan, “Baru juga dua ronde, Ryouma.”

Ryouma tertawa sebelum menoleh, menatap ke arah Izo yang duduk di sisinya. Rambut panjang Izo terurai berantakan, hanya ada selimut menutupi separuh tubuh telanjang. Kedua jemarinya menjepit sebatang rokok yang membara, menghisapnya dalam diam (sejak kapan Izo merokok? Ia pun tak begitu ingat). Sementara Ryouma rebah di atas ranjang, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Seks biasanya selalu menjadi solusi terbaik tatkala pikiran keduanya kalut. Akan tetapi selama pergumulan pun, pikiran Ryouma tidak berada pada kamar, kasur, dan hentak-hentak tak sabar Izo tatkala berada di atasnya. Sang pemuda memang tak pernah sabaran dan tubuh Ryouma telah terbiasa. Mungkin kurangnya respon dari Ryouma selama seks (ya mau bagaimana, pikirannya tak fokus) membuat suasana hati Izo memburuk.

Seks biasanya adalah hal terbaik untuk membuat mereka berdua tampak _utuh_. Seharusnya.

“Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi—“

Kata-katanya terhenti di lidah. Lagi, ia menatap Izo yang merokok dalam diam, menatap asap yang menari-nari di udara bersamaan dengan embusan napas sang pemuda. Sudah berapa tahun mereka begini? Sudah berapa tahun mereka berdua tenggelam di dalam dunia ini? Sudah berapa banyak jaringan-jaringan parut bekas luka terbentuk di tubuh Izo? Sudah berapa banyak nyawa hilang berkat bisik-bisik sugesti dari bibir Ryouma pada para atasan?

Sudah berapa lama mereka retak?

Pertama kali Ryouma bertemu dengan Izo ialah tatkala kedua usia mereka sama-sama terlalu belia untuk mengenal dunia. Selalu diingatnya tatap mata Izo di hari itu, kedua matanya bersinar-sinar tanpa peduli akan kejamnya dunia. Hingga remaja, hingga mereka memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan salah satu cabang mafia. Pilihan apa memangnya yang tersisa untuk dua orang gelandangan tanpa masa depan selain sebuah wadah yang akan menerima mereka apa adanya? Memangnya ada perusahaan yang menerima pegawai mantan pencuri yang tak bersekolah?

Tidak ada.

Dan Ryouma ingat. Sejak hari itulah, Izo mulai retak.

Berbeda dengan Ryouma, posisi Izo selalu mengharuskannya untuk mencabut nyawa. Nyawa orang tak berdosa. Nyawa target mereka. Nyawa para pengkhianat organisasi. Ia menyadari bahwa dalam tatap Izo tiap kali mereka bergumul, selalu ada retak. Tiap nyawa yang hilang setara dengan beberapa senti yang lenyap. Menatap mata Izo seakan membuatnya berkaca, membuatnya melihat dirinya sendiri yang retak, yang hampa. Ada lubang besar menganga di dalam hatinya, lubang yang baunya menyengat. Mungkin bertahun-tahun hidup membisikkan ide-ide busuk membuatnya tak menyadari dirinya sendiri pun membusuk. Tapi apa pilihannya selain terus melangkah ke depan?

Berlama-lama memikirkan masa lalu tak akan membuatnya utuh.

“Apa?”

Ryouma refleks tersentak sebelum menggeleng. Tidak menyadari bahwa selagi berpikir, matanya terus mengarah pada Izo. Terlihat dari kerut-kerut di wajahnya, Izo merasa tak nyaman. Jelas. Siapapun tak akan nyaman. Ia merasa bersalah.

“Enggak. Aku hanya—berpikir.”

Tatapan mata Izo memicing, “... mikir apa, coba? Seram, tahu.”

“Izo.”

Setelahnya, Ryouma beringsut mendekat. Izo hanya menatapnya lekat, menurunkan rokoknya dan meletakkannya di atas asbak. Tatap mata Izo mengarah pada kedua matanya. Lekat. Penuh penantian. Ia masih bisa melihat retak-retak itu dari sepasang mata sang pemuda. Begitu jelas.

Tetapi, biarpun ia retak, mengapa Izo masih terlihat _—indah?_

Dan apakah dengan tiap cacat dan lubang di dalam dirinya, Ryouma dapat menjadi seindah itu juga?

“Enggak. Bukan apa-apa.”

Kerutan di kening Izo mendalam tanda tak puas dan Ryouma memutuskan untuk tak membahasnya. Kalut di dalam hatinya tak dapat diungkapkan dan diselesaikan begitu saja dengan kata-kata—pun mungkin Izo punya masalahnya sendiri. Mungkin. Pemuda itu terkadang tak mau mengatakan apapun agar tak dianggap lemah. Akan tetapi, tatkala Izo memagut bibirnya dalam diam dengan penuh ketergesaan, Ryouma menafsirkannya bahwa pemuda itu juga sama kalutnya.Hingga tatkala telapak kasar Izo menyentuh tubuhnya, tatkala Izo menindihnya untuk kali kedua, Ryouma menafsirkan bahwa Izo ingin menjadi utuh.

Ia pun, juga ingin menjadi utuh. Karena itulah, ia melenguh tertahan di tengah pagutan, di tengah sentuhan dan cumbuan. Kepalanya mulai berkabut dalam kenikmatan selagi tubuhnya terhentak berulang. Dadanya berdesir. Dirasakannya perlahan, ia mulai utuh dengan Izo sebagai garis-garis penyatu. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena rasa senang yang membanjiri. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan ini.

Apakah ia dapat menjadi begitu indah dan sempurna saat utuh seperti Izo?

Semoga. Ia berharap.[***]


End file.
